


After the Ritual

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Following the Dark Ritual, Solona Amell and Alistair have a heart-to heart. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	After the Ritual

Alistair pushed open the door and stepped slowly into the room. He had been playing this scene over and over in his mind during his walk through the castle, trying to be ready for any eventuality. But he wasn't prepared for the silence that greeted him.

The bedroom was cold and dark; the fire must have burnt out some hours ago. As his eyes adjusted, he gradually became aware of a shape lying motionless on the bed and an empty glass sitting on a nearby table. He picked up the glass and sniffed it suspiciously. Elfroot, embrium, and just a pinch of deathroot. Enough to bring on a deep sleep, but nothing more.

Carefully, he pulled back the blankets and slid into bed beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

*****

“Alistair?” Solona's whisper broke through his troubled dreams.

“Yes?” He opened his eyes, and her haunted, beautiful face filled his gaze.

“Did you–? Have you–?”

“It is done,” he replied.

Solona nodded, her eyes filled with heartache, and another wave of guilt stabbed at him. She looked away, a hand over her face, but he still heard her muffled sob. “No,” she muttered fiercely. “I have cried enough. No more!”

He watched as she wiped her eyes, not trusting himself to speak. When she turned to face him again, her cheeks were dry and her voice was steady.

“Alistair,” she began. “Could we never speak about this again? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can bear it.”

“Of course,” he whispered.

“Thank you.” Solona smiled at him, a weak, tremulous smile, but it made his heart feel a little less heavy all the same. “I love you,” she added, gently brushing his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“I love you too.” He felt her relax in his arms as he pulled her closer. He knew morning would be upon them soon. He knew the biggest test of their lives was edging ever nearer. But for a little while, he could lie in bed with the woman he loved and pretend everything was alright. Just for a little while longer.


End file.
